


Hoodie

by Deviant_Donghun



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil and Logan were happy in college but they broke up and grew older. When Virgil travels to a new town for work, he meets a memory of his past that sends his brain into turmoil. Based on the song Hoodie by Hey Violet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

_Virgil smiled as he felt the sleeves roll down over his hands again. He waved one at the screen, causing Logan to smile before looking back down at the math problem he was working on. Virgil had finished his own homework an hour ago so was just goofing off._

_“Hey, Logan?”_

_Logan hummed in acknowledgment._

_“What cologne do you use?”_

_Logan looked up, a soft smile on his face. “Why do you ask?”_

_Virgil brought the black and grey sleeves of the hoodie to his face, hiding behind them while he breathed in. He pulled them away, pouting. “It smells too much like me. It needs to smell more like you.”_

_Logan chuckled. “I’ll send you another bottle when I can. Right now, I need to focus on this.”_

“Virgil!” He turned his head, startled out of his thoughts.

“Yes, Roman?”

His tour manager sighed. “You’re supposed to be going on stage soon.”

Virgil nodded, shrugging on the purple and black hoodie that covered his sleeveless shirt. He strode out onstage, waving to the cheering crowds.

The concert was a big success and Virgil contentedly curled up in the car for the ride back to the hotel. Roman slid in next to him and Virgil bit back a groan, knowing he was going to want to talk shop the whole ride instead of letting Virgil sit in silence. He enjoyed playing for the crowds, lived for it at times, it just took a lot out of him so he needed time to recharge afterwards and Roman was so violently loud at times it hurt to be around him for long.

“You did great out there tonight, Virge!”

Virgil smiled tiredly. “Thanks, Ro. How long are we planning on staying here?”

“We have a few days of downtime for now but you’ll have to be in Florida within the week.”

Virgil nodded. “Great, that gives me enough time for a nap.”

Roman chuckled. “Yeah, you can have a nap.” He shook his head. “I don’t see why you can’t just sleep during travel.” With that, he descended into silence as he planned the next few days on his phone.

Virgil’s mind wandered back to that conversation from five years ago that still felt like it was yesterday. 

_“Virgil, I think we need to break up.” The words hit Virgil like a blast of summer air coming out of an ice cream shop._

_“What makes you say that?” He asked, trying to keep his voice steady._

_Logan sighed. “My course load has gotten to the point that it is no longer possible to have these talks every night. In addition, I’m not capable of giving you the attention you require.”_

_Virgil nodded, pressing his lips together. “So, it’s my fault we’re breaking up? I’m too needy for you?”_

_Logan waved his hands. “No, that’s not it! Don’t put words in my mouth! I said that my schedule is the problem, not your needs.”_

_Virgil smiled even as tears gathered in his eyes. “Do you need me to send the hoodie back?”_

_Logan shook his head, his eyes becoming glassy with tears. “It was a gift. Gifts aren’t meant to be returned.”_

_Virgil nodded and ended the call. He couldn’t bear to delete Logan’s contact, so he didn’t. Instead, he curled up in his bed and cried himself to sleep._

Virgil was startled out of the memory when the car stopped. He got up to his hotel room and pulled his hoodie off, hanging it over the back of a chair. Going to his suitcase, he pulled the old hoodie from it’s pocket and pulled it on, reveling in the scent that filled his nose. He knew he’d have to take it off soon to shower, but he couldn’t help but breathe deeply of one of the few things that calmed him anymore. Still, he was almost ashamed for having kept it, having never moved on from Logan. Roman constantly offered to set Virgil up with his brother Remus but Virgil always turned it down.

He never did get that bottle of cologne from Logan, instead spending weeks hunting down the exact scent and continuing to use it. Sometimes, he’d splash a little on his wrists while traveling to keep his anxiety at bay, truly hating flying. 

A few days later, he was in Ocala, Florida. He was given a day to rest before the next concert so was just wandering around town. He had his hood up but was using the black and grey one he’d been given all those years ago, his purple one too noticeable for a walk. His hand was playing with the zipper that no longer worked properly as his eyes scanned the buildings and scenery, enjoying the day.

“Virgil?” A voice called out, stopping him in his tracks. He didn’t know how a fan could have found him with his low profile.

Still, he turned to the voice and put on his best smile, getting ready to socialize. Instead of being a random fan, the person in front of him was achingly familiar. The glasses were still there, as was the swept back hair. However, he was now wearing business casual in a polo, tie, and jeans. Virgil’s heart nearly stopped at how good he looked, how he’d grown.

His voice left him staring, his face frozen in the overly polite face of a person meeting a fan for the first time. Luckily, Logan spoke for him. “Virgil, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

Virgil sank a bit deeper into his hood, almost hoping the ground would open up and swallow him. He’d missed Logan with a vengeance but he didn’t know what to do with himself now that he was here. Finally, the sound of a passing car seemed to snap him back into the moment. Shrugging off the hoodie, he held it out. “If you want it back, I’m here waiting.”

Logan smiled, stepping closer to take the hoodie. Right when Virgil thought he was going to walk away, Logan took a deep breath in with the fabric close to his nose. He sighed contentedly. “I forgot about this.” He stepped closer, invading Virgil’s personal space to wrap it back around Virgil’s shoulders and put the hood over him again. “It always did look better on you.”


End file.
